Beyond These Eyes
by MushrooomsPTook
Summary: Michelle's dislike for Lord of the Rings brings two lost children to her home. Not a mary-sue, NO SLASH -Fifth chapter is now up!-
1. Nonsense

Beyond These Eyes  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters are owned by moi, with the exception of the two lost children, which, er, we'll get to hopefully in the next chapter. ;-)  
  
Reviews: I won't beg, but please, please, please review! We likes them and we need confidence (suggestions aren't bad either).  
  
Please note: This fan fiction contains no sexual content, profanity, or any slash. It definitely isn't a Mary-Sue, either. I'm a working girl, a college student, and all-in-all, a busy person. Don't hate me if I don't update often. I tend to slack off after a while, but I will definitely try not to, so bear with me.  
  
Now, onto the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The first day before Spring was just like any other day at Loyola College, except that homework had been piled extra high to keep students busy and out of mischief. Not that that was a problem. Yes, the day before Spring meant that it was also the day before Spring break, and my plans to go to my dad's cabin over the week had been inconveniently cancelled, due to a class project my friends and I had, er, sort of neglected. Thankfully the only person who would be away during the break was Lizzie. Her great aunt had passed away the week before and she had scheduled a flight out to Wisconsin in time for the funeral. But that also meant that Jamie, Hannah, and I would be working extra hard for the missing person.  
  
Today was the planning day, and during lunch break, I sat in the cafeteria, staring at a blank sheet of paper, twiddling a pencil between my thumb and forefinger in thought. And yet as I continued to stare and stare and...stare some more, nothing came to my mind.  
  
"Michelle!"  
  
I looked up in the direction of the voice calling my name. It was Jamie running towards me, books in her hand, and her auburn hair flowing behind her.  
  
"Michelle," she repeated as she stopped at the table I sat at. "I've been looking all over for you."  
  
"Well, you've found me," I replied with a half smile.  
  
"And a good thing, too. I was looking--" she stopped short when she saw my troubled face and the hand that swept through my golden brown hair in frustration. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I just can't think of anything for our filming project."  
  
Jamie chuckled. "Is that all? Michelle, dear, the project is due in a week. We have plenty of time!"  
  
"Not when we're doing it the night before!" I retorted.  
  
"So we have six days to procrastinate, big deal."  
  
"It will be a big deal when I pass with an F. I don't even watch television anymore! How are we supposed to come up with an idea for a television show in the style of an already existing series?"  
  
"Simple," said Jamie. "Elanor watches television. Ask her."  
  
"Elanor is a motor mouth of an eight-year old, whose world revolves around books and Lord of the Rings."  
  
Jamie thought for a moment before smirking and saying: "Yeah, your sister is quite the little addict, isn't she?"  
  
"A little too immature for her age, too." I sighed. "Why oh why did I ever sign up for filming?"  
  
"Because you wanted a challenge," Jamie replied for me.  
  
"It's not even in a field I'm interested in." I smiled sarcastically as a new thought entered my mind. "I know. I'll drop out of the class during break, then I won't have to worry about the project--"  
  
"--and you'll lose a credit, flunk the class, and get a beating from Hannah and me after you explain to Mr. Gregory why you hate his class."  
  
"I don't hate his class--I just..." I groaned and dropped my head onto my folded arms, missing the appearance of the person whom entered the cafeteria.  
  
"I'm telling you, Michelle," said Jamie. "You're worrying over nothing."  
  
"Just let me worry," I said, my words half buried within my arms.  
  
"What's wrong?" said a new voice.  
  
I looked up. "Hi, Han. What's up?"  
  
The tall blond-headed girl shrugged. "You know, the usual. Actually, I just came from Mr. Gregory's office."  
  
"What were you doing there?" asked Jamie, thinking my same question.  
  
"Well, I told him that we hadn't begun filing our project yet and asked if we could have an extra day since Lizzie's gone."  
  
"Why did you do that!" I shouted, receiving a few stares from tables next to us.  
  
"Because," said Hannah, "it was the honest truth. What else are we going to do? Lie?"  
  
I sighed in my frustration and rose from the table, grabbing my bag and paper. "Look, this is so stupid. Let's meet at my house after school. Maybe we can get something accomplished there."  
  
"What time?" asked Jamie. "I won't be able to make it until five."  
  
"That's fine," I said, pulling my bag over my shoulder. "I have to pick Ellie up from school and taker her over to her friend's house anyway."  
  
"Five is good," said Hannah.  
  
"All right, let's try not to make it any later than that. I'll see you both at my house in a few hours," I said over my shoulder before exiting the cafeteria.  
  
***  
  
It took me a half-hour just to get from my school to Pine Grove Elementary. I was hoping Elanor wasn't lollygagging in the halls with her friends and I promptly found her waiting on the curb, her arms wrapped around her books, and she looked rather bundled up for the last day of winter.  
  
I pulled over to the side of the curb, where I opened the car door for her. Elanor rushed quickly to get inside the car and pulled the door shut.  
  
"What took you so long!" said Elanor, taking off her hat and gloves. Her blond pick tails bounced happily, having been released from the hat.  
  
"I had some things to take care of," I said, driving out of the school parking lot. "How was school?"  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Elanor shrug in the passenger seat.  
  
"My teachers are boring," she said. "Nothing makes sense."  
  
"Are you paying attention?" I asked.  
  
"Of course I am!" shouted the girl. I flinched at her defiant voice. "Katie asked if I could spend the night."  
  
I looked at her puzzled, noting the change in subject. "Wasn't that the reason behind going to her house anyway?"  
  
"Yeah, but I guess I never really told you."  
  
"Well, there are some extra clothes in the back seat that I've packed for you."  
  
There was an odd silence between us for a few minutes. Ellie and I had never been very close. Mom and Dad took care of her while I looked after myself. But now that they were on vacation, I had to take her to school, pick her up from school, do this, do that. And the worst of it was that my mom insisted that we spend quality time together. It's not that we didn't get along. We were just two different people with different perspectives of life.  
  
"Katie said that her--her mom said that if we're good, she'll take us to Lord of the Rings! Katie's seen it twice! How come I never get to see any movies twice?"  
  
She looked up at me as if I was to blame.  
  
I sighed. "Ellie, I think you need to focus on school more than Lord of the Rings. You're completely obsessed with it."  
  
"I do focus, Michelle! Really, I do! And I try hard! I listen to the teachers, they talk, and then I come home, and read Lord of the Rings. Katie said that there's this giant spider that almost eats Frodo, and there's this battle that the--the orcs kill all these men and use--they use their heads as canons!"  
  
I looked over at Elanor in disgust. Was this the stuff she had been reading? As an older sister, I didn't approve of this at all.  
  
"Ellie, I don't want you watching that kind of stuff. You're too young for that."  
  
"No, I'm not!" Ellie retorted. "Katie said she wants to marry Legolas, but I want to marry Frodo!"  
  
That did it. I slammed on the brakes suddenly (Ellie screamed) and pulled off to the side of the road. Elanor sat next to me, shaking like a leaf. It was probably not good to have done that, but at the moment, I didn't necessarily care, even as Elanor looked up at me, terror in her blue eyes.  
  
"Elanor, listen to me," I said sternly. "This is why you're failing your classes! You're freaking me out with all this ring nonsense!"  
"It's not nonsen--!"  
  
"I'm not through!" I shouted. "You need to get your head out of Lord of the Rings and back into your studies. Dodo Baggins, or whatever his name is, isn't real. Lord of the Rings isn't real. It was just some make-believe world made up by some guy!" Elanor's jaw dropped open. "Now, as soon as Mom and Dad get back, I'm going to insist that they do something about all this, because you're starting to drive me crazy. So for once, please, grow up!"  
  
Elanor's bottom lip trembled but she said nothing. I felt a tinge of guilt, but she had to know somehow, and I needed to get it off my chest.  
  
Satisfied with the new silence that circulated throughout the car, I began driving again. Elanor was motionless for the remainder of the drive. She stared out of the window, taking notice of everything we passed by, and in what seemed like five hours, we finally reached Katie's house. It was too good to be true, but I was glad that the silence wouldn't be as uncomfortable now as Elanor opened the door to the backseat to grab her belongings. She shut the door and I rolled down the window to wish her goodbye.  
  
"Have a good time!" I said cheerfully, hoping to lift her spirits. Elanor said nothing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know not much has happened at this point (except a ton of dialogue), but stick around for the next chapter and it will be a bit more exciting! 


	2. Into the Forest

****

Disclaimer: All the characters are owned by moi, with the exception of the two lost children, which, er, we'll get to hopefully in the next chapter. ;-)  
  
**Reviews:** I won't beg, but please, please, please review! We likes them and we need confidence (suggestions aren't bad either).  
  
**Please note:** This fan fiction contains no sexual content, profanity, or any slash. It definitely isn't a Mary-Sue, either. I'm a working girl, a college student, and all-in-all, a busy person. Don't hate me if I don't update often. I tend to slack off after a while, but I will definitely try not to, so bear with me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later than afternoon, Jamie, Hannah, and I sat in my room, trying to come up with a subject to do our television show on. As far as I'm concerned, I was the only one who gave any form of interest or effort in coming up with something. Anything. Hannah and Jamie were eating crackers and watching Judge Judy, while I kept on writing and scratching out different ideas. Every now and then Hannah would say something like: "How 'bout a cartoon style?" or "Perhaps a soap opera?" I sighed and put down these ideas. They didn't spark my interest, but then, we needed something to start with.

Jamie apparently finished all the crackers, because she got up, turned to Hannah and I, and announced that she was getting some more to eat.

"Anyone want anything else?" she asked.

"No," said Hannah. "I'm fine. Do you want anything, Michelle?"

I rubbed my forehead as I felt a headache coming on. "No, I'm good."

Jamie shrugged and left the room.

"Idiot!" Hannah shouted. I looked up at the sudden insult and noticed that she was once again diverted to the television screen. "He's lying! Sue him! _Sue him!_"

"Hannah, are you going to help me with this or not?" I asked, getting irritated.

Hannah looked at me sheepishly and swallowed. "Well, yeah. But, I mean… Can't we do this tomorrow?" She must have seen my face stiffen, because she added quickly, "We never get to hang out when your parents are here. And, you know… We still have all of next week."

"Hannah," I said slowly. "I canceled my trip because of this thing, and all you and Jamie can do is stare at the TV, watching Judge Judy, stuffing your faces while I'm trying to earn us at least a C on this!" I threw down my pencil angrily, smashed my paper of ideas up into a ball, and then threw it, aiming for the trash can, and missed completely. "You know what? I don't care anymore. I just don't! Why should I?" I drank the last of my Coca-Cola can and collapsed on my bed.

Timing perfectly to increase my annoyance, Jamie walked back into my room, carrying a bowl of potato chips in her hands.

"I broff fome more spuff!" she said, crumbs spitting out of her stuffed face. I crushed the empty can in my clenched hand.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hannah shake her head frantically at Jamie and turned off the TV at the same time. Then she walked over to the trash can and folded out the crumpled paper containing my list of ideas.

"I'll help you, Michelle," she said, picking up the pencil.

"Me foo!" said Jamie, before swallowing her food. "In fact, I'd be more than happy to help you, mate!"

I don't know why she did it, but Jamie added that last thing with an Australian accent. She was always good at impersonations.

Hannah's eyes suddenly lit up. "Crocodile Hunter!"

"What?" I said, turning my head.

"We could do our project in the form of Crocodile Hunter!"

"And just what exactly would the crocodile hunter be hunting--and don't say crocodiles."

I tossed a TV guide of Ellie's behind my shoulder. She was always leaving her stuff in my room. Jamie picked it up and looked at it closely, greatly interested.

"Erm…" said Hannah. "Maybe a raccoon, or a squirrel. Squirrels are always interesting. I got bit by one once."

"Oh, come on, Hannah!" I said. "It has to be original, like a…" I stopped to think. "Like a three-legged cow or a wingless bird--"

"Or," Jamie spoke up, "an Elf."

Hannah and I looked back at Jamie and when she showed us the cover of the TV guide, I rolled my eyes. It was Orlando Bloom dressed as his character in the Lord of the Rings trilogy.

"Oh, right," I said, unmoved. "And just where are we going to find an Elf?"

"Why, you're looking at her!"

"You?!"

"No, silly. Hannah!"

"Me?!" said Hannah, half surprised, half flattered.

"Why not?" said Jamie. "You're tall, you've got long blond hair, and you also have a fairly nice complexion…aside from the new pimple." Jamie giggled and Hannah glared.

"Well, you know how much I like Lord of the Rings," I said.

"Yes, I _do_ know," Jamie responded in the same tone. "And I think it's time to put aside your _hatred_ for it just once. Besides, it'll be fun. In fact, it's still light enough that we can start filming today."

I frowned. "How are we going to film anything without a script! or a camera!"

"Honey," Jamie replied, calmly, "this isn't an English class. We have only to improvise."

"And what about a camera? I'm sure we can't improvise a film without that."

"Gotcha covered!" said Hannah, holding up a camera.

"Where'd that come from?" I asked.

"Er…it was in your closet," said Hannah.

"What were you doing in my closet!"

"Stop bickering!" Jamie snapped. "Come on. The sun won't stay up forever."

I was about to reply to this, when Jamie grabbed my hand, hurrying out the door. Hannah followed behind with the camera tucked securely under her arm.

***

There was a forest within a few miles of my house that we all decided would be the filming location. Hannah insisted that we take separate cars since they were planning on leaving right after filming. Surprisingly the clouds had turned a light shade of grey since we had last been outside, and when we arrived at the forest, there was even some light thunder.

"The weatherman didn't predict any rain," said Hannah, apparently taking notice of my concern. "Perhaps it's just a passing thing."

We hiked what I considered fairly deep into the woods, passing by hundreds of trees and a herd of deer that when saw us approaching, dashed off into the woods. I would say we had walked about an hour, and the skies continued to darken throughout the entire time, but the thunder rarely was heard now.

Finally, we came to a stopping point where the sky couldn't even be seen beyond the enormous trees that towered above us. In fact, the path that we had been taking had been lost in the deepness of the surrounding bushes and the tall grass.

"Where are we?" asked Hannah.

"We're in Mirkwood!" Jamie replied, enthusiastically.

"Yippee," I said _un_enthusiastically. "So, what now?" I eyed the trees suspiciously, as though something was stirring within the deep woods. Something unfriendly.

"Well, do you want to film it or be the Elf?"

"Take a guess," I said.

"And besides," Hannah chirped, "we've already established that." She batted her eyes, but I could tell that she was still testy about the comment Jamie made about her pimple.

"All right then," said Jamie. She took the camera from Hannah and handed it to me. Then she whispered something to her. Whatever she said to her apparently was humorous, for Hannah snorted with laughter and dashed away before I could say anything.

"Where's she going?" I asked.

"Don't worry," answered Jamie. "She'll be back. Now, Michelle, let's get the camera rolling."

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see. Come on, now. Record. Camera. Roll."

I shrugged, but lifted the camera in front of me, pressing the 'record' button at the same time.

"Action!" I said.

"Hi!" said Jamie with a fake Australian accent. "Thanks for tuning in to 'The World Next Door'! Of course, you all know me, Jamie Gustafson. Well, today, we're taking you deep into the woods of Mirkwood, where hopefully, you'll be seeing a real live Elf, if we can get close enough!

"Now, before we hunt down our Elf, I'm going to give you a brief description of what you'll be seeing. Elves by nature are very graceful and also the wisest creatures on earth, er, Middle-Earth, that is. They tend to be rather tall and fair in their appearances, yet they are humble and peaceful in their ways of living. They also excel in seeing long distances, and have sensitive ears that can pick up sounds that you and I normally wouldn't hear. In fact," said Jamie, dropping to a whisper, "an Elf about a mile away could probably hear me _right now_! So we'd best get a move on if we're going to get a glimpse of these unique creatures. _But we must be very quiet._"

Jamie put her finger to her lips and began walking forward with me following after her and trying to hold the camera steady. Every now and then, she would turn around and say something to the camera.

"Elves don't usually welcome intruders without an…interrogation, so if we come across one, we must be clear when stating that we're friends, _not_ foes."

There was a sudden crack of thunder. I looked up at the darkening clouds, stirring in the sky, and I shuddered as a cold breeze rushed over me. I lowered my gaze and continued to follow Jamie.

"We're coming close," whispered Jamie, stopping directly in front of a large bush. There was a soft rustle in the leaves not twenty feet in front of us and light, swift feet carried a figure into and out of view. In fact, so fast was who we assumed was Hannah, that we couldn't even register her features. "Ah! There's our friend now! Let's see if we can get closer."

Jamie crouched low and began following Hannah quietly, but I lingered back, as if I was heeding some sort of warning. It _was_ Hannah that ran right in front of us, but the brief appearance of her did not match the Hannah I knew. Something was wrong with all this, but Jamie apparently didn't think so, for she continued to follow eagerly, making gestures with her hand to follow after her. And another rustle in the leaves announced another appearance of 'Hannah', and this time, the outline of the person did not even match that of the last one.

"Maybe we can get it to say something," said Jamie, and before I could gather my wits, the next words Jamie spoke were anything but English. Anything but French, or Italian, or even Chinese. The words were…something else.

Another crack of thunder made me jump and the camera suddenly stopped recording.

"Ah, waiting for a response," said Jamie.

"Jamie--"

"I think I hear something--"

"Jamie, I--"

"I think it's a female El--"

"_JAMIE!_"

"What!" said Jamie, quickly turning around.

"The camera--it stopped recording."

"What do you mean it _stopped recording_?"

"It just died on me. I don't think we're alone in this forest," I said, shuddering at the very though. "I think Hannah's not--"

But I was stopped by a high pitched scream that sounded throughout the forest. It was Hannah and her voice didn't come from ahead of us.

Don't you just love cliffhangers! Hehehe. I'll add more soon. =)

****

foreverd0gfan: Tanks! I'm quite flattered to hear you say that. This isn't my first fan fiction, but I'm rather new to it and reviews of any kind are much appreciated. I find I tend to be a lot like Elanor, too, when I get into my LotR mode. I'm such a nerd, it ain't funny.

****

Senko Caradosa: There indeed is an interesting plot. I'm hoping to not make it too fan fic cliched, if that's possible. I want it to be a bit different in that it focuses not too much on Lord of the Rings, specifically the characters of course, because we already know enough about them, but the plot and also the development of that plot.

I picture little Ellie as Gertie from ET myself. I'm already starting to become fond of her. I could probably talk to her all day about Lord of the Rings and not get bored. Children are blessings! =)

****

Little-lost-one: I will. ;-)


	3. Lost

****

Disclaimer: All the characters are owned by moi, with the exception of the two lost children, which, er, we'll get to hopefully in the next chapter. ;-)  
  
**Reviews:** I won't beg, but please, please, please review! We likes them and we need confidence (suggestions aren't bad either).  
  
**Please note:** This fan fiction contains no sexual content, profanity, or any slash. It definitely isn't a Mary-Sue, either. I'm a working girl, a college student, and all-in-all, a busy person. Don't hate me if I don't update often. I tend to slack off after a while, but I will definitely try not to, so bear with me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jamie and I glanced briefly at each other and in my excitement, I dropped the video camera before dashing off into the direction of Hannah's cries. Hard footsteps behind me indicated that Jamie was following closely. It turned out that Hannah was farther away than we expected and after calling her name several times followed by a faint answer, Jamie and I found her alongside a stream, and she was soaked from head to toe.

"What's wrong--"

"What happened--"

"Are you okay?"

Jamie and I ran over to Hannah and helped her to her feet. She didn't look at all alarmed, or hurt. In fact, she looked quite normal.

"Nothing's wrong," she said.

"Then why in Middle-Earth did you scream?" Jamie asked.

"Because I slipped and fell in the river."

Jamie sighed. "All that fuss for nothing!"

"Wait a minute," I said. "If you've been in this area, then who was that we just saw running through the bushes?"

"Perhaps and Elf," said Jamie, shrugging, and she laughed when I threw her a skeptical look. "Probably just some hikers or something."

That didn't help any with my confusion. There was something odd about this forest; I had known it since the first time I took the first step onto the earthly soil. I would have told Jamie and Hannah about my suspicions, if Hannah had not opened her mouth first.

"Question," she said. "Who walks around barefoot in a forest?"

"Correction," said Jamie. "Who _camps _out in the middle of a forest?"

Hannah and I looked in the direction Jamie indicated. There were a couple blankets laying on the ground and a campfire that had recently been put out. A small frying pan was lying next to it, along with a silver rope and a couple of what looked like jugs of water. In front of the campfire were two trails of fresh bare footprints.

"Perhaps we _did _find an Elf," said Hannah.

A few raindrops fell on my head and the wind howled threateningly. A chill ran up my spine and I shuddered nervously.

"Let's go," I said. "I've had enough filming for one day."

"Maybe we should wait for the--"

A snap of thunder out Hannah's last words and my stomach stirred uneasily. Lightning accompanied the thunder and more rain began to fall.

"I think you may have the right idea, Michelle," said Hannah. "Let's get out of here."

All three of us began walking briskly back the way we came, and neither of us said much. The wind had died down, but the thunder remained consistent, and the rain poured more and more until it fell rhythmically, like the clouds unleashing all of their moisture. The ground became a swamp of mud and I could feel my snickers sticking to the ground each time I lifted a foot to take another step.

"Just a passing thing, huh?" I said to Hannah, miserably. She shrugged but didn't say anything in reply.

"I hope it isn't much longer to the cars," said Jamie.

"Shoot!" I shouted, stopping in my tracks. "I forgot my camera! I'm going to go back and grab it real quick!"

"Do you want us to come with you?" asked Jamie.

"No, it's all right. I can find my way back. I'll call you tomorrow." When Hannah and Jamie gave me a questioning look, I added: "Go on, I'll be fine!" Then without another word, I dashed off in the opposite direction, kicking mud in the air as my feet came down upon puddles of water.

The thunder had softened a bit now, but the dark atmosphere was now cold, and being soaked in the rain didn't help my fortune any. Thankfully, I had a small flashlight that I kept on my set of keys. It wasn't much, but it helped light the path I wanted to take.

In a matter of minutes, I came across the stream Jamie, Hannah, and I had discovered earlier. I followed it until I came to a small clearing, where the small campfire and blankets were. Faint imprints in the muddy ground showed that the occupants had recently packed and left the area.

I continued on, retracing my previous steps and I was relieved at the sign of a familiar area. I was now back in the thicker part of the forest. Now, I just had to look for the camera.

All of a sudden, I saw a faint glow not far away. I followed it until I could hear quiet voices.

"I hate this place," said one voice. I crept in the direction of the voice until I saw an abstract rock formation that looked to provide a bit of shelter from the rain. The glow turned out to be a small fire and around this fire looked to be two small figures huddled closely together. "It reminds me of the Old Forest."

I squinted my eyes in hoping to see better and ended up sneaking up a bit closer. The figures were indeed small, but they had the outlines of children. One was rather stout and had sandy blond hair, while the other looked older, with dark brown hair that appeared to be black on his forehead, plastered from the rain. They both looked utterly miserable and they were trembling, the poor things.

"Let's face it, Mr. Frodo. We're lost."

"I'm afraid that can't be helped, Sam," said the other child. "Leastways, not at the present, until the weather lightens up a bit."

I crawled as close as I could, hoping that I wouldn't trip over my own two feet.

"Well, I wish it would do somethin' other than _rain_. I would think--oh!"

I hid back in the bushes quickly.

"What is it, Sam?"

"I saw somethin' movin'!"

"Where?" asked the dark-haired child.

"Just over there beyond the--it's gone!"

The older boy looked at the younger boy doubtfully.

"I think this place has made you jittery, Sam."

"Who wouldn't be jittery in this place, beggin' your pardon?"

The other boy was silent before responding.

"I'm sure I don't know, but I'd have someone jittery with me and on alert rather than someone who's quiet and stays quiet."

Both of the boys smiled, and from what I could see, their smiles didn't portray true happiness. Rather an understanding of something tragic that had led them to this road. I wanted to reach out to them and tell them it was all right, that the storm would be over soon. But not yet...

"Why don't you try to get some rest, Sam," said the older boy.

"I will, Mr. Frodo, if you will."

The dark-haired boy didn't seem to need much encouragement, for he leaned up against the rocks and closed his eyes. Apparently satisfied with this, the younger boy leaned back himself and I could only guess that he joined the other boy in slumber.

I now had my opportunity to look for my camera once again. I had been so entranced into the lost children that I failed to notice that the rain had lightened quite a bit much.

A dark object only about ten feet away caught my eye. The camera! I hurried forward to pick it up off the ground, but as I took one step forward, a snap was heard and I realized that my foot had broken a twig as well as the silence. One of the boys immediately sat up and cried out: "Mr. Frodo!"

I dropped to the ground, lying flat, hoping that I didn't startle the children. I waited for any indication of movement or voices murmuring, but there wasn't any. I kept still for a while longer. When it seemed safe to move again, I slowly rose from the ground, camera in hand, and looked around. The fire had gone out and there was no sign of any sleeping children.

Suddenly, I felt my feet leave me, as my body was knocked to the ground. I tumbled and rolled and landed on my back. I groaned at my misfortune and was met with a pair of stunningly blue eyes. I also felt the cold of steel tightly held against my throat.

"Who are you!" shouted the figure towering over me. "What do you--" The threatening blue eyes staring at me suddenly became a mixture of surprise, shock, and even a bit of embarrassment.

When my attacker stood up straight, I was able to have a closer look at him. Aside from being one of the children I saw sitting by the campfire, his face looked almost wise and was undoubtedly beautiful. A dark green cloak hung about his shoulders and his knee-high trousers were brown.

"Mr. Frodo!" called a voice. There was a shake in the bushes and the other boy suddenly popped into view. "Why, it's a lady!" he said, gaping at me.

"So, it is," said the dark-haired boy as he sheathed a...sword? To my surprise, he offered me his hand. I took it after a little hesitation and he helped me to my feet, and I realized now standing in front of him that he was a deal shorter than what I first thought.

"I beg you to forgive my unexpected actions. My companion and I have traveled far, and so we have an eye open for any possibly danger. No hard feelings?"

I shook my head, a little confused, but the boy smiled. Bowing slightly he said: "Frodo Baggins at your service." He gestured towards the other boy. "This is Samwise Gamgee." The names sounded oddly familiar, but I shrugged it off and introduced myself as well.

"My name's Michelle."

"Beggin' your pardon, Lady Michelle, but are you--are you an Elf?" I looked past the boy who called himself Frodo and focused on the boy who called himself Samwise. He was blushing.

"Um, well..."

"I apologize for the trouble we have caused you," said Frodo, sensing my uncertainty of the question. "Perhaps we may cross paths again at a happier place and setting."

The boy bowed once again and turned to leave, beckoning his friend to follow.

"Wait!" I shouted. The two boys stopped and turned to look at me. "Where are you parents?" The two boys looked at each other in confusion and looked back at me.

"Parents, Lady Michelle?" asked Samwise.

"Yes, parents. Are they close by?"

The child blinked a couple of times.

"My old Gaffer's back in the Shi--"

"We are pursuing a mission of secrecy," said Frodo quickly.

"Well, you seem to be lost," I said, dismissing his last statement as some sort of childish prank. "Perhaps we can continue your little game at my house. Then maybe we can get a hold of your parents."

Frodo's face stiffened at my words.

"Our mission is of no laughing matter!" said Sam, turning red. "You wouldn't say such things if you knew the burden my master carries!"

"Hush, Sam!" Frodo turned to the younger child, gently taking a hold of his shoulders so that he met his gaze. "The quest isn't a laughing matter, you say? Well, neither is the situation we are in now. I think it would be in our favor to take up the lady's offer."

"Mr. Frodo!"

"Listen, Sam. We _are_ lost. You said it yourself. We've no shelter and we're low on food. I don't know about you, but I'm quite exhausted after today's journey. My heart tells me that if we choose to follow this maiden, we'll be in safe hands, at least until morning, when we can find our original path."

The younger boy sighed and reluctantly nodded. "All right, Mr. Frodo."

Frodo smiled and both boys turned to face me.

"We have chosen to come with you."

"Good!" I said. "I'm afraid we'll have to walk quite a ways, but it shouldn't take long if you can keep up, and we'll be home in no time."

The storm had now all but passed on, but the tree of us were still wet and I quickened the pace, so that perhaps both the boys wouldn't get too chilled before we got home. I glanced behind my shoulder ever now and then to make sure they did not stray behind, and it pained me to see them huddle their cloaks around them tightly to keep warm. The cloaks provided no warmth as I guessed and would have to be hung overnight to dry. But of course, the same went for the rest of their clothes, which brought a new thought to my mind.

What would I find for these children to wear? Elanor was about their size, give or take an inch or two. But I didn't know how they would feel about wearing a girl's clothes.

Finally, we made it out of the forest. I turned my head up to the sky. It was clear and quiet now, and the stars shone brightly.

When we arrived at my car, I unlocked the doors and held them open for the children, but they would not move.

"Come on," I said. "It won't be long till we're home."

"W-What is it?" asked Frodo, warily.

"Is it an oliphaunt?" asked Sam.

Now I was getting irritated. "No, elephants don't live around here. It's a car!"

"What's a car?" asked Frodo.

"It's something you get around in. It takes you places. Haven't you ever seen a car before?"

"Oh, you mean like a pony?"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, for heaven's sake!"

I walked shortly up to the boy, lifted him up, and shoved him in the car, receiving a yelp for my actions. Now that one was taken care of, I turned to the younger boy. I reached down to grab him, but the little pill ducked and managed to escape my grasp. His short legs darted into a run, but I was not in the mood for a chase. I bounded after him and quickly caught him by the hood of his cloak. I picked him up and began carrying him to the car.

"No! No!" he shrieked, while squirming inconsistently. "I don't want to go in the car! I don't want to go in the car! I don't--"

I shoved him in the car and slammed the door shut, then got in the driver's seat.

"Put your seatbelts on," I said, fastening my own.

"What's a seat belt?" asked Frodo.

I rolled my eyes and mentally prayed to myself that no cops were about. Then I turned on the ignition, switched on the heat, and pressed the gas pedal.

I half expected to hear the boys scream, but to my surprise, they did not even whimper. I looked over my shoulder and noticed that they were hand-in-hand, and their grip on each other's hand was tight. I couldn't help but allow a smile to pass over my face at the sight. I turned back to view the road and as the heat began to take affect, I felt my muscles relax and the chilliness leave my bones.

About fifteen minutes later, we arrived at my house. I pulled the car into the driveway and felt drowsiness creeping over me. I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out of the car. I opened the backseat door to let the boys out and was greeted with a charming scene that would have made an excellent Kodak moment. Frodo's head had drooped onto Sam's shoulder and his face was in peace as he slept quietly, while Sam held Frodo's hand inside his own as a comforting reassurance that he was there.

Sam's eyes fluttered open and he looked up at me with tired eyes. He brushed his hand over Frodo's.

"Mr. Frodo," he said softly. "Wake up."

"No, let him sleep," I said, and gently lifted the child into my arms. Sam jumped out of the car, staring at it cautiously as he backed away from it. I kicked the door shut and Sam followed me as I carried Frodo up to the front door, where I struggled to find the appropriate key.

Once inside, Sam immediately took in every little thing he saw as if he had never seen anything like the objects he saw before him.

"Don't mind the mess," I said quietly, being mindful of the sleeping burden in my arms. I carried the child to my bedroom, while Sam followed slowly, stopping every now and then to stare at something new.

Once inside my room, I began to unbutton Frodo's shirt but stopped.

"Erm, Sam, you seem to know him a bit better. We need to get these wet clothes off of him, and...well..."

Sam nodded and immediately went to work, while I left the room to find some type of clothing for the children to wear. When I came back, Sam had wrapped Frodo up in blankets and was holding him while he gently rested. I smiled and handed him two extra large t-shirts that I thought would do as pajamas for tonight. Then I went to my closet and pulled out a sleeping back and unrolled it on the floor.

"There," I said. "Now you both have a place to sleep tonight."

"Where are you going to sleep, Lady Michelle?" asked Sam.

"Oh, just on the couch out there."

"Why, I don' think I'd feel right in sleepin' in your --" he yawned, "--room."

I laughed. "Goodnight, Sam. Sleep well." I shut the door and left quietly to prepare my own bed out in the living room. When I had the couch folded out and my pajamas on, I hopped up on the bed and picked up one of Elanor's books. It was Lord of the Rings. I flipped through the pages briefly, thinking of my recent findings tonight, and suddenly heard soft snoring coming from my room.

I crept out of bed and quietly opened the door to my room, where I saw the sleeping bag was vacant, and a pair of curly heads was nestled onto the pillow on my bed. Satisfied that both children were now at rest, I smiled and shut the door to my room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

little-lost-one: Tanks! I had the idea held up in my head for some time. I'm glad you liked it!

****

foreverd0gfan: Cliffhangers, heh, funny little things, aren't they? I don't think you'll have to wait much longer for the next chapter. =)


	4. Breakfast

Disclaimer: All the characters are owned by moi, with the exception of the two lost children, which, er, we'll get to hopefully in the next chapter. ;-)  
  
Reviews: I won't beg, but please, please, please review! We likes them and we need confidence (suggestions aren't bad either).  
  
Please note: This fan fiction contains no sexual content, profanity, or any slash. It definitely isn't a Mary-Sue, either. I'm a working girl, a college student, and all-in-all, a busy person. Don't hate me if I don't update often. I tend to slack off after a while, but I will definitely try not to, so bear with me.  
  
Now, onto the story!

Morning came all too soon for me the next day, as I opened my eyes to a dark room. With the shades drawn in the living room and my eyes heavy with sleepiness, it felt no later than five o'clock. But then it only took one look at the VCR clock to prove that I was wrong. It was 8:15, and the bright green numbers didn't focus to my eyes, so I shut them, hoping to clear the fogginess from them. I would get up in a few minutes, I just needed to prepare to get out of bed, which meant to rest just a bit longer, which meant to sleep a little longer…

It was morning again. No, it was _still_ morning. I could feel the sun breaking through the shades now. I could feel the day calling me to my wits, and yet the pillow was extremely soft this morning. Yes, soft. What was today? Saturday. School? No, it's Saturday. _No_, it's Spring Break. Every day this week is Saturday! No school, no work, nothing at all this week to worry about…except something about a filming class.

_Filming class!_ We had been filming the day before. What happened? It was raining, thundering, lightening. Hannah fell in the river. I forgot my camera and went back, and I found-- I found…

__

I opened my eyes and immediately saw two curly headed faces bent over me, one of them dark-haired. The other a sandy blond color. How could I forget about the children I had found yesterday in the woods? So much for a week of Saturdays.

I rose from the couch, keeping my eyes focused on the two children. They were still in the extra large t-shirts I had given them to wear overnight. That's when I realized that I had forgotten to dry their clothes the night before. Well, I certainly knew what was planned this morning.

"Good mornin', Lady Michelle!" chirped the shorter boy...was Sam his name?

"Eh?" I rubbed my head, trying to recall the night's events.

"We hope we're not disturbing you," said...was it Frodo? "but Sam and I have agreed that it's time for breakfast."

The two boys stared at me hopefully and after a while, Sam broke the silence. "I'd be happy to cook it, an' all, if you'd just put me in the right direction!"

"Huh? Oh! No, no, that's all right," I said. "What time is it?"

I looked over at the clock on the VCR and the green numbers weren't as bright now. 8:47. I started pulling off the covers, when I yelped in surprise and covered myself up quickly. My pajamas had risen quite a bit in my sleep. Frodo and Sam seemed to understand my dilemma and without a word, they both turned around so that I could adjust myself and get off the couch at the same time.

Finally, I was decent enough to head to the kitchen, and Frodo and Sam were not far behind me. They took in their temporary residence with much curiosity, glancing here and there and pointing out various objects. If anyone had asked me at the time, I would've said they were nuts. Come on, now. Really. Who _doesn't _know the function of a television set these days?

When we arrived at the kitchen, I insisted that they sit down, but they looked much too eager to do anything but scurry around.

"Is there somethin' I can help you with, Miss Michelle?" asked Sam.

"Uh, no, that's fine," I said, opening up the pantries. "What do you guys want to eat? I've got some eggs, toast...Lucky Charms, pop tarts..."

"Lucky Charms?" repeated Frodo. "Sounds like a spell Gandalf might use."

"And what about them pop tart things!" said Sam. "I never 'eard of such things, things you could eat at any rate!"

"Haven't you had cereal before?" I asked suspiciously.

"Ah, I grow it all the time! Mr. Merry and Mr. Pippin are usually frolicking in Farmer Maggot's garden just to get some of it, is what Mr. Frodo tells me, right Frodo?"

"Not celery, _cereal!_" I said, but I doubt either of the boys heard me.

"Why, yes, Sam! I do love all the celery you grow in your garden. It does well in a fine soup on a cold day."

"And some mushrooms on the side!" added Sam, and he giggled. "Ye remember the basket of mushrooms Mr. Maggot gave you back in Buckland?"

"I do," said Frodo, a smile lingering on his lips. To my surprise, both of the boys suddenly fell silent. "I miss home."

"You're not the only one, Mr. Frodo," said Sam, putting a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

"_Which_ reminds me," I said, lifting my voice to an audible level. "Before we should do anything, we need to contact your parents and tell them where you are."

Sam looked up at me with a blank face. "I don't understand what you mean, beggin' your pardon."

"Aren't you worried that they'll be missing you? That they're probably out there looking for you?" I asked suspiciously.

Frodo looked down at his feet when he spoke. "My parents aren't looking for me."

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"They passed on several years back."

"Oh..." I cleared my throat, not sure of what to say in reply to this. If I ever felt bad for the child it was certainly now. No wonder he didn't say anything about his parents. "Well, who looks after you then?"

Sam took a step forward. "I do! And if you 'eard my master before, we're on a quest! A... A mission of secrecy."

"Yes, I know that," I said, getting annoyed. "Now, who looks after you, Sam? Do you know anyone I can contact? Any phone numbers?"

"_Phone numbers?" _Sam scratched his head in confusion and then turned to Frodo. "I hate to say this, Mr. Frodo, but I believe we made a wrong turn last night. Right into a different country, I reckon."

"More than that, Sam," said Frodo. "I think we took a turn right out of Middle-Earth."

Sam gasped.

"That's right!" I put in. "And back to reality where your heads belong!"

I turned on my heel and walked sharply to the cupboard, where I pulled out three plates and retrieved some silverware from the dish washer. As I began placing them on the table, I mentally kicked myself on a matter of forgetfulness.

"Ah, Sam," I said. "I think I will take you up on your offer to help. Would you mind bringing in your wet clothes?"

The little boy took off in a flash and I watched as Frodo politely helped me set the table. It was when I caught a glimpse of his fine profile that I made an extraordinary discovery.

"Were you born like that?" I asked carefully.

"Like what?" asked the child.

"It's just...your ears." I thought over my next words carefully. "They're...different."

"What do you mean?" asked Frodo, self-consciously reaching up to touch his ears.

I gulped. "Are they...real?"

"Of course they're real," said Frodo. "Aren't yours real?"

"Well... yes, but they're not pointed like--"

I dropped in mid sentence at the appearance of Sam, carrying a bundle of clothes into the kitchen.

"Here they are!" he said proudly. "Still wet and rather wrinkled."

"I daresay!" said Frodo. "Is that what we've been wearing for the past days?"

Sam nodded gloomily. "Aye. Ever since they was cleaned and washed in Rivendell."

While the two children spoke about whatever nonsense that was in their heads, I went to work, putting their clothes in the washer. Then I proceeded in making scrambled eggs. At the same time, I dialed a phone number. If these two kids wouldn't tell me where they came from, or where their...guardians were, I'd find out for myself. No one should have to endure such a night out in the pouring rain as they had done so.

"Yes, I'd like to report two missing children," I said into the phone. "Er, yes. They're about the same height. One has dark curly hair and blue eyes, and the other has...I'd say sandy blond hair and hazel eyes. They look to be about eleven to twelve years old--"

"Why, that's an insult!" shouted Sam in the background, interrupting my thoughts. "Mr. Frodo's goin' on fifty-one!"

"_Quiet, Sam!_" whispered Frodo.

I returned my attention back to the phone, where I was directed with a new question. "Uh, Frodo Baggins, I believe, and Samwise Gamgee." I felt my brow crease as I received a rather disrespectful remark from the lady who was taking my call. "No, ma'am, this isn't a joke... I _am_ being serious! ...Hello?!"

I hung up the phone irritably. "Well, that was pointless!"

At this point, the eggs were done, and I took the frying pan over to the table, where I began to portion out the breakfast among myself and my two...I suppose they were guests, even if they were children.

At the sight of food, they both seemed to forget their manners, as they began devouring the eggs in large consumptions. I wondered how long these children had gone without food, and if the people who looked after them, wherever they may be, were even looking for them.

"I suppose I won't ever get a straight answer as to where you both are from?" I asked.

Frodo gazed at me directly. "My lady," he said. "I never bend answers, unless it is necessary, and in some cases (especially with the Sackville-Bagginses), it is. But even now, I do not think you would believe us if I told you that my companion and I were hobbits from the Shire, for that indeed is what we are. It seems to me, that somehow, we lost our original path, into a world where hobbits are unheard of..."

I glanced at Sam, whose mouth had eggs hanging from it, and turned back to Frodo, who looked down at his plate, and played with his eggs with the fork I had given him.

Sam cleared his throat. "Beggin' your pardon, Lady Michelle, but have ye anything ta drink?"

"Oh yes, Sam. I'm sorry," I said. I hurried across the kitchen and pulled two glasses out of the cupboard, and I filled them both with orange juice.

"We don't mean to be so much trouble," Frodo mumbled.

I looked down at the children as I made my way back to the table, glasses in hands.

"Oh...it's fine. I have an eight-year old sister. She likes to make-believe, too."

The boy either decided to give up, or finally come to his senses, for he did not reply to this, nor seem to care for that matter.

"What is this, Lady Michelle?" asked Sam, after having taken a sip of his orange juice.

"It's orange juice," I said.

"Orange juice? I reckon I've not tasted anything like it before."

After the children finished up on their eggs, I took the plates and stuck them in the dishwasher. Then I thought perhaps I could look up their names in the phonebook. I figured since Frodo's parents were dead, I would just look up Sam's last night. Oddly enough, I didn't find one Gamgee in the phone book, which made me very suspicious.

"Lady Michelle?" said Frodo.

"Yes?"

"Would it be any trouble if we got washed up a bit? Take a bath, I mean. I haven't had one in days, and I'm sure I could use one."

I smiled. Most children I knew hated baths, and it was nice to see someone who knew when they needed one.

"I'm sure you could," I said with a wink. "Let me show you where it is."

I took Frodo to the bathroom and when he said he was expecting a bath in the basin, I proceeded to explain how to work the knobs. When he seemed to be satisfied in the instructions, I handed him a towel and left him alone to himself. But then I thought. They say you should never leave a child alone to bath, just in case they fell asleep and drowned.

I turned to the bathroom door.

"Er... Frodo, do you want me to stay in there with you?"

Apparently taken by surprise, the little child stuttered.

"Uh...well, er... I think I can manage by myself. Thank you though."

I shrugged my shoulder and strutted back to the kitchen, a little uneasily, but I decided that if there would be trouble, then I would make it my business to find out.

About fifteen minutes had passed since I left Frodo alone to bathe, and I had started cleaning up the table, along with Sam's grateful help. I tried to gather as much information as I could from him through just regular conversation, but it seemed rather pointless in the end. All I learned was a new way of cooking "taters" and how Frodo's cousin had trampled through his garden a couple of springs ago, and how Sam was so angry and sad at the same time.

When the clothes were finished washing, I asked Sam to take them into the garage where the dryer was. Of course, this took about five minutes, so I could tell him how to operate the dryer correctly without causes confusion.

Just after he went into the garage, the front door open and Elanor came in, dragging her bag behind her.

"Michelle, I'm home!" she yelled.

"I'm in here," I said. "What are you doing back so early."

"Katie's parents had to--had to take her to the place--to the dentists', 'cause she hurt her tooth."

"How did she do that?" I asked.

"She fell in the kitchen."

"Oh." I nodded. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I got to brush my teeth!"

And she dashed down the hall without another word being said. I chuckled to myself. If anything, Ellie was devoted to brushing her teeth after every meal. Gosh, wish I'd been like that in my childhood.

Just then, Sam came back from the garage and nodded in satisfaction, signaling that his mission had been fulfilled. But at the site of the child, my heart leaped into my throat and I looked back to where Ellie had just left.

"Wait! Ellie--Frodo!"

But it was too late. My words were drowned out by two high-pitched screams, and the sound of water splashing around. Elanor had just walked in on Frodo bathing.

****

**Nymredil72** - I have to apologize for the lack of updates. I've just been tremendously busy between work and school. Thank you, though, and I will try and update sooner in the future. ;)


	5. Second Breakfast

Disclaimer: All the characters are owned by moi, with the exception of the two lost children, which, er, we'll get to hopefully in the next chapter. ;-)  
  
Reviews: I won't beg, but please, please, please review! We likes them and we need confidence (suggestions aren't bad either).  
  
Please note: This fan fiction contains no sexual content, profanity, or any slash. It definitely isn't a Mary-Sue, either. I'm a working girl, a college student, and all-in-all, a busy person. Don't hate me if I don't update often. I tend to slack off after a while, but I will definitely try not to, so bear with me.

__

From now on, after each chapter, there will be a brief summary of the next chapter, so readers will know what to expect. Happy reading to all! :-)

Chapter 05. Second Breakfast

My heart stopped. Without thinking, I raced down the hall, leaving Sam behind me, confused and perhaps even a little shaky. Just as I was about to open the bathroom door, there came a thud. Ellie threw open the door and ran straight into my arms. The bathroom was a disaster. The mirror, sink and floor was covered with water and soap, and I could faintly see the shadow of a figure trembling behind the door. Poor Frodo... or was it poor Ellie?

Elanor was trembling in fear as she hung onto me.

"Th-there's a boy! A boy in the b-bathroom!" she said, pointing towards the door.

I knelt down, and tried to gently pry Ellie's arms off of me, but she would not release her grasp.

"Ellie, listen to me. It's okay," I said. But the child would not stop crying. And then to make matters even worse, here came Sam, running down the hall as I had done so.

"Mr. Frodo? Are you all right?" But Sam stopped dead in his tracks and looked down at Elanor with pity. With one glance at me, Sam eased his way past us and went into the bathroom.

"Mr. Frodo, are you all right?" I heard him say.

I lifted Elanor up and carried her to my room. And there I settled her on the bed and washed her tear-stained face. I began to tell her about what happened last night, and how I came to find the children and bring them to the house. I repeated myself in saying that it was okay, and everything would be just fine.

After she settled down a bit, she began to ask numerous questions.

"Where do they live?"

"Do they have any parents?"

"Can't they go somewhere else?"

"No, Ellie," I said. "Don't you see? They're lost, and since I found them, it's my responsibility to look after them."

It seemed that Elanor didn't care to hear that, for she turned her nose away from me and pretended to ignore me. I was about to tell her to stop being so stubborn, when I heard a knock at my bedroom door. First Sam, then a dressed Frodo sheepishly appeared behind the door and Ellie gave them a strange and almost unwelcome stare.

"Er..." I tried to think of what I would say. "Um...this is Elanor, my sister."

With this said, Frodo crept out from behind Sam and walked up to us. He knelt down and looked into Ellie's face. This made me awfully nervous, for one obvious reason. Elanor did not take to boys too well. She thought they were stubborn and mean.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you, little one," he spoke softly.

But Elanor just turned her face away and said, "Go home."

"Ellie!" I said, grabbing her by the arm and forced her to look at me. "You apologize right this instant!"

"No, it's okay," said Frodo. "I understand how she must feel." Frodo cleared his throat. "Elanor? My name is Frodo Baggins. Behind me is my friend, Samwise Gamgee."

At this, Elanor looked directly into his eyes. She leaped off the bed, and Frodo's response was to stand up. Elanor circled him, eyeing him up and down. Frodo seemed to be very uncomfortable with this, but didn't protest in the least. But I was not happy with her attitude.

"Elanor! Stop that!"

Ellie looked at me. "No!" Then she turned her gaze back upon the boy. "You're lying. You're not Frodo!"

Frodo quickly glanced at Sam with confusion and shock. Sam stepped forward, but Frodo shook his head in protest. I watched intently.

"Why do you say that?" asked Frodo to Elanor.

"You don't look anything like him."

"Really? What does Frodo look like then?"

"How old are you?" asked Elanor, ignoring his question.

Frodo chuckled and teasingly threw Elanor's question back at her. "How old are _you_?"

"I'm going to be nine in March!" she said proudly.

"You just turned eight, Ellie," I said getting annoyed. "You won't be nine until next year."

Ellie didn't seem to hear me, but continued to stare at the two guests. Frodo didn't seem to mind anymore, but Sam was wary about meeting my younger sister. No doubt, he probably felt as though his interrogation would soon follow after Frodo's.

For the most part, things turned out to go smoothly between the three children. I at first expected a fight to start out between them, for I knew Elanor didn't like boys. But I wasn't sure how the boys would take to Elanor. They were nice to me, but probably because I was obviously a lot older than they were, and they seemed to have been brought up with manners. But from whom, I still didn't know, and that bugged me throughout the morning.

After cleaning the bathroom that had been soaked from Frodo's bath water, I allowed Sam to wash up and have his bath. When I heard singing coming from the bathroom (songs about beer and adventures, I might add), I gave Frodo a questioning look, but he just chuckled to himself.

After Sam dried and put on his clothes, which were now clean, I asked Frodo and Sam if I could go through their supplies with them to see if they carried any information on them that might be of use to getting them back to wherever they came from. Sam seemed to be okay with this, but Frodo gave me a suspicious eye and seemed to pull away when I tried putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. That's when I remembered the sword that he had with him earlier.

"Frodo, may I see that sword of yours again?"

While Frodo went to my room to get the sword, Sam had found the remote control to the television and was playing with it, pushing every button and testing its function. I knew he couldn't mess up anything as long as the TV wasn't actually on. Elanor couldn't keep her eyes off of him.

"How old are you, Sam?" she asked. But before he could answer her question, Ellie threw in another question.

"Are you _really_ the real Samwise Gamgee?"

"I suppose I--"

"Are those your _real _feet?"

"Er..."

"They don't look hairy enough to be hobbit feet."

"Well, I--"

"What do _you_ do for fun?"

"Well, back in Hob--"

"I like to read. Do you like to read?"

Before Sam could answer yet again, Frodo came out, carrying his sword with him and I was glad to see it sheathed, too. He handed it to me politely, and I was surprised to find it curiously light, not at all what I expected. I little uneasy, I unsheathe sword and held it in the light. It had the most peculiar markings and Elanor at once leaped to her feet at the sight of it.

"Woah!" she said, getting a closer look. "Is that a _real_ sword?"

"Of course it's real!" I said, still entranced by it's exquisiteness.

"Can I touch it?"

Frodo smiled. "Sure--"

"No!" I pulled the sword away from her grip. The last thing I needed was Elanor to get a hold of something and mess it up, or break it, or do something...disastrous.

"Where did you get this, Frodo?" I asked with a little concern.

"From my Uncle Bilbo," the child replied. "He gave it to me."

"_Bilbo!_" shrieked Ellie. "Is he in Rivendell right now?"

Frodo gave Elanor a curious gaze. "Why, yes."

"Can...can we visit him?" asked Ellie, hopefully.

Frodo gave her a sad smile. "I'm afraid that's not possible."

"Why not? Is he really nice? What does he look like? How old is _he_?"

I rolled my eyes and carefully handed Frodo the sword. Then I picked Ellie up (a little more rough than I intended).

"Does he have hairy feet too--_Michelle!_ Michelle, what are you doing? Michelle, put me down! Michelle, I'm going to tell Mom on you!"

I carried my sister down the hall and locked her in my room, shutting out her rambling words of nonsense. I chuckled after returning to the living room. It was nice to have the place quiet again. But when I looked at Frodo and Sam again, they did not seem at all pleased with my actions. As if they could even judge me. They were, after all, just kids.

"What?" I said.

"Why did ye do that, Lady Michelle?" asked Sam grimly.

"She was starting to get on my nerves," I said.

"And that was a reason for you to lock her in your room?" Frodo asked.

I folded my arms across my chest in defense.

"Look," I said carefully. "If you had a younger sister, you'd probably understand."

"I do 'ave a sister, Miss Michelle," said Sam. "Three o' them to be exact!"

"Well, I'll bet they're not as annoying as Elanor."

"Well, I wouldn't say they were annoyin', but they can be quite the handful for me mum, if ye understand me. An' besides, I don't think your sister's annoying 'tall! I think she's nice."

"You're the first," I chucked. Both children gave me disapproving looks. _Kids. _"I still need to shower. It's going on 11:30."

But just as I was about to do so, I heard Sam give a groan. I turned to look at him, whose face had gone a bit pink from I guessed was embarrassment.

"What did you say, Sam?" I asked.

"'Twasn't me," he replied a bit shyly. "'Twas me stomach."

"O Elbereth!" cried Frodo. "I'd nearly forgotten about second breakfast if it had not been for your stomach, Sam." Then the child looked up at me. "Not meaning to be intruding, Lady Michelle, but it _is_ past time for second breakfast, and we haven't gotten it yet."

I looked at Frodo and Sam carefully. Didn't we just have breakfast over an hour ago?

"We've already had breakfast," I replied.

"Yes, we have," said Frodo. "And it was very good--"

"But now we're ready fer second breakfast, Miss Michelle!"

"Another one?" The children nodded. "Why don't we just have lunch?"

"Because, we have not had second breakfast yet--"

"And we can't 'ave luncheon until we've 'ad second breakfast, Miss Michelle."

I looked into the hopeful eyes of my two little guests and I gave a sigh. It was apparent that this was a battle I was not going to win, no matter how hard I tried.

"All right," I said. "But if you're going to be around here for more than a day, I'm going to be laying down some rules around here, understand?"

Frodo and Sam looked at each other briefly but didn't respond, so I took that as a yes.

For what they called "second breakfast", I fixed them some cereal, in which Sam asked for seconds. But I shook my head and said he was a little overweight as it was and he didn't need any more. To my surprise, he didn't take offense, but just shrugged. Frodo, on the other hand, thought I had insulted him and said so. Thus, I ended up apologizing to Sam. Darn kids.

After that, Frodo helped me with the dishes, and I sudden realized in terror that I had forgotten to let Elanor out of my room. When I opened the door, though, she was asleep, and I didn't feel too bad about it. So I let her sleep on my bed while I told Frodo and Sam about some of my personal life and the people who were a part of it.

After further discussion, we all agreed that we should return to the forest to see if it would lead to where they belonged and wherever they came from. But first, I wanted to find some shoes for them. Who knows how long they had been walking around in their bare feet?

"But hobbits don't wear shoes," Sam protested.

"Nonsense," I said. "Everyone wears shoes. I think it's time we went to Walmart."

I apologize that nothing much happened in this chapter, but I had nothing planned at all. So I'm kind of making things up as I go along. Don't worry, though. Next chapter is sure to be full of plenty surprises. ;-)

****

Next chapter: Michelle takes 'the kids' out to Walmart and soon learns that hobbits can be quite a handful.

****

ElegantArrow64: Thanks for the reviews, EA. :-) Yes, Michelle is lucky. Very lucky. But in some cases, she won't be so lucky, as you will find out in the next few chapters. Changing from one culture to another (hobbit to humanity, fantasy to realism) can be quite dangerous if you're not careful, and this is what I'm going to be portraying throughout the story. And yes, Michelle is annoying, isn't she? But she also thinks on a logical point of view. So that's kind of putting her in binds at the moment. Glad you like it.

****

Nymredil72: Hehe. I'm very pleased you're liking this so far. I hope I can continue entertaining you through the chapters to come. Happy reading. :-)


End file.
